One Million Bullets
by Galaxy.of.Ashes2906
Summary: Colossus and Shadowcat fight side by side during the Sentinel War. So many of their allies have died, and their supplies were dwindling. Life wasn't a promised thing for the mutants, but one thing Colossus knew for sure was that he'd take a million bullets for Katya. A Kitty/Peter Oneshot based on the Sia song, "One Million Bullets"


**Hey Guys! So in my creative writing class I had to write a historic fiction based on a song. I was given the song "One Million Bullets" by Sia, and wrote a story that took place during WW2. Anyway, I decided to convert it to a fanfic that takes place in the DOFP timeline, so enjoy!**

 **Also, I have challenged my writer friends Scarlett. 13. Rose and Buttercream16 to do the same thing. So, let see if they accept :)**

* * *

The war was the worse Colossus had ever seen, and that was saying a lot. The mutant safe house had fallen to ruins and so had many of his allies.

Just that morning, they had buried two of the X-Men. Their team was quickly dwindling, but the Sentinel forces were nonstop. If they didn't end the battle soon, or recruit more mutants, they would be wiped out.

Colossus was crouched in the ditch, He needed a break, but he knew the Sentinels wouldn't give him much time. The smog that contaminated the air rolls throughout the dark sky like always, and the smoke rose in the distance. Another Sentinel attack undoubtedly.

Just that past week, they had buried Illyana, and it was still fresh in his mind. Watching his baby sister's body being lowered into the mass grave of mutant martyrs was more painful than being shot by one of the the Sentinel's beams. Everyone had lost someone close in this war, some more than others, but you do not understand the pain until you experience it yourself. It became habit to give the people who was closest the victims one's condolences. It had been no different a week ago. Colossus knew that 'sorry' would not bring back his baby sister. That 'she's in a better place now' would never make up for her premature death.

"Whatcha thinking about, Big guy?" Shadowcat hopped into the trench, her war-battered clothing stained with blood and dirt, the rest of her body no different.

"You startled me, Katya!" he exclaimed.

She just shrugs and plops down beside him. She had lost her innocence when the war began. He couldn't blame her, but he felt sad for her. The once bubbly child now had to fight to live everyday."Bishop said that there was a Sentinel attack on 7th street," She said, "They sent Blink and Warpath to stake out the area and see if there are any survivors."

Colossus knew there would be no survivors. Sentinels would not leave a territory without making there were no mutant life signs detected. It seemed like a waste of energy to even attempt a rescue. The medical they had was few. And without a doctor, they could only treat minor injuries properly. If someone is shot by one of the Sentinel's beams, even if they made it to base soon enough, it was an almost guaranteed death.

Colossus stood up. He knew that if two had left the base, that he and Shadowcat were needed to guard. He pulled himself out of the trench and onto the rock-hard ground.

There had not been much rain, which meant that the water supply was low. Everyone was dehydrated, which made the war even worse. Any lakes or ponds were either dried up or contaminated. Making collected rainwater the most variable thing they could get.

"Danger is coming," Shadowcat said, pointing up to the sky. He looked up. Sure enough, there are two Sentinels, gliding through the sky even smoother than the S1-77 Blackbird.

"Maybe they won't see us," Colossus said, knowing that their luck was not that good.

And of course the Sentinels stop overhead and touch down on either side of the couple with great speed, the earth trembled by the force. " _Surrender, Mutants."_ The gravely robotic voice commanded.

Colossus had come face to face with many the Sentinel. With his organic steel armor, he could withstand most of their weapons. That made him the perfect candidate to be on most of the defense teams.

"Now what?" Shadowcat asked. She was already in her fazed form, waiting for the enemy to strike. She looked up expectantly at him.

"We cannot lead them to the safe house," He replied. There was not much of the safe house left as it was. One more attack and they would be without shelter.

"Roger that," Shadowcat stepped forward and enters the humanoid leg. She was trying to short circuit it.

The other Sentinel towers over Colossus. It's sinister red eyes glowed with anticipation, as if it was just waiting for him to attack.

The first blast was fired. A red beam shot from the palm of the robot's hand. He jumped out of the way, rolled onto his side, and just missing it by a hair.

He rushed the Sentinel. He punched the metal paneled leg multiple times until a large dent caused metal to curl on itself. Wires are exposed and he yanked at them, completely ripping them from the circuit.

That took care of one of the control panels. However, the motherboard was in the Sentinel's head. With a bounding leap Colossus jumps onto the leg. Grabbing onto divots and exposed wires, he managed to climb up the robot.

Fifty feet up. He balanced onto the broad shoulder and punched in the side of the head. Sparks bounce off of steel. He punches again, this time causing the metal to crack open. He dug his armored fist into the break and hoped to find what he was looking for. He knew the motherboard was not too small, seeing that it had to control the fifty foot body. He detached wires and plugs by the handful. His knuckles hit a flat sheet of metal and he grips it. He broke the bounds and pulls it out. The Sentinel's eyes ceased to glow.

He had dropped the motherboard to the ground and begun to climb down when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Shadowcat had fazed out of the Sentinel, but without success in killing the power. The Sentinel's arm was outreached towards her, it's palm glowing purple. _Purple?_ That was new.

"Katya!" Colossus yelled. He jumped from the Sentinel and landed in front of her. He pushed her down and covers her with his body just as the blast is fired, hitting him square in the forearm.

His entire body seemed to be ignited. The pain shot up his arm like fire. He cringed as he felt up his arm. Flesh. That was why it hurt so much. His armor had been terminated. The agony had worked its way into his spinal cord and his brain, causing a major headache. Black dots dance around his pupils as he tried focusing on Shadowcat. Was this death? Was this the torment that his baby sister went through? What any life lost in this war went through? He couldn't think clearly. He couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Peter, you took the blast for me," She said.

"I'd take a one million bullets for you, Katya."

 **The End!**


End file.
